


Последняя ночь

by NewBeginnings, WTFSlash2020



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, M/M, POV First Person, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Шестой эпизод, очередная вариация на тему «Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Последняя ночь

Проходи, ангел. Присаживайся. Будь как дома. Это место тебе не подходит, как и ты не подходишь ему, но давай забудем об этом на одну ночь. На земле случались и более странные сочетания, чем ты и холодная темнота моего дома. Нет, не дома — квартиры. Пристанища. Места, где я в этом столетии сплю.

Дома у меня не было. Был, общий с тобой, и со множеством других, и с Ней. Был когда-то. А потом не было.

Мой дом — это ты. Разве ты не знаешь? К тебе я возвращаюсь, переполненный невыплюнутых дел зла, опустошенный и раздавший слишком много дел добрых. Перед тобой опускаю руки, крылья, стены, черные очки. С тобой думаю, верю, надеюсь — мечтаю, — что можно не оглядываться через плечо на каждом шагу, зная, что ты прикроешь мою спину, а я прикрою твою.

Ты чужак здесь. Пятно света и тепла, пятно добра и любви, кто-то занес кисть над полотном и промахнулся, попав в черный подрамник. Кто-то отвлекся, ошибся, оставил след не в том месте, не в то время, и уже готовится смыть этот промах.

Что будет завтра? Нас окатят ледяной водой? Смоют, как нелепую кляксу, которая портит картину и мешает ей казаться чем-то другим?

Или срежут, сцарапают с поверхности ножом, оставив вмятину, след еще более заметный, чем был, но скрывающий сущность прежнего?

Или — невероятное, невозможное, недопустимое, невыразимое — случится, и ничего не произойдет?

Ничего ужасного.

Ничего прекрасного.

Садись же.

Садись рядом со мной. Будь рядом со мной. Не отпускай меня.

Весь мир сжимается до одной точки, когда ты рядом, знаешь, ангел?

Ты всегда любил его — небо, и землю, и тварей, и людей. Тебе положено любить. Но ты любишь вовсе не поэтому.

Ты любишь, потому что это ты.

Ты любишь, потому что этот мир прекрасен. Он горький, жестокий, сумасшедший, быстрый, нежный. Он наш. Его нельзя не любить, невозможно, и вот ты — любишь. И я. Я... Я тоже... Я.

Ты знаешь?

Я вижу, как ты любишь этот мир. Я знаю — ты чувствуешь, как он любит тебя.

А я? 

(Люби меня.)

Садись.

Мир будет и завтра. 

А вот мы — может, и нет.


End file.
